erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe Newell vs Shigeru Miyamoto
Gabe Newell vs Shigeru Miyamoto is the thirty-sixth battle of ERBParodies, and the first of season three. It features Valve and Steam creator, Gabe Newell, battling Nintendo founder, Shigeru Miyamoto. Cast Justin Buckner as Gabe Newell B-Lo Lorbes as Shigeru Miyamoto VideoGameRapBattles as Mario (audio) and Scout SuperThingsOnCups as Mario (video) MrBiggyful as Valve(cameo) Lyrics 'Shigeru Miyamoto:' It's game time, son; I best not hear you Far Cry. Why don't you make a good game and put down the fries? Lets a go like Mario, even Valve fanboys think I'm awesome, Your sex life is like your games, it will never see a threesome! My eyes may be squinted, but you're losing from what I can see! I'm so rich off this shit, I have my own damn Monopoly! I'm the father of gaming, you're a Tick Tock Clock Ticker, Your games are so boring, I'd rather play Cookie Clicker! You are so fat and slow, everything you do gets delayed, The amount of meme pictures isn't half the size of your weight! You've walked right into your Doom, winning will take more than luck. My game was art in your eyes? Well, I don't give a Fuch! 'Gabe Newell:' Let me explain the true meaning behind your little Wii, Winning is impossible, when rapping against me! You think you're in Heaven's Hands, up with the stars? I'm surprised that terrible graphics could get you that far! I'll chop you in half, just like my Steam game prices. Counter Strike you with rhyme, crush you like your handheld devices! Wii U and GameCube? I'd rather play a PlayStation. Crushing your Super Smash Balls as I score a domination! You lost the console war; you have no chance in this fight, You're a mistake like those let's play copyright strikes. I've seen better graphics on an old Tamagotchi. Prepare to die, Shiggy, just like Hiroshi Yamauchi. 'Shigeru Miyamoto:' Oh please; I bet you have Smash Bros. 4 on your wishlist! Let's turn off the Valve; it's Mario time, bitches! 'Super Mario:' Itsa-me; the true video game superstar! Nintendo's been on top since we were making playing cards! Just like Surgeon Simulator, you'll be cut up dead! What kind of mascot is a bald guy with a faucet in his head? We'll throw a Mario Party in celebration of your defeat! This battle is as pointless as the Year of Luigi! 'Gabe Newell:' MEDIC! Come and give my rhymes an Ubercharge! It's time to change class and show this loser who we are! 'Scout:' I'm about to slash and gash this Japanese dude's ass, The greatest first-person shooter while you're trying to button mash! Just get the int-hell outta here or deal with my Sandman! I'll wear your ass like a hat, crush you like a Bonk! can! I've got inventories of weapons and millions of tricks, 'Cause I'm the motherfucking Scout, you're just 8-bit pricks! 'Shigeru Miyamoto:' You have no Nintendo Power, yet you think you're a Game Master? I'll flame you up, Goomba stomp and shoot my Nintendo Zapper! So prepare to wither and die like the Great Deku Tree, TF2 was so awful, you had to make it free! 'Gabe Newell:' It's taking me a while to make Half Life 3, yes. But at least I'm not trying to sell a failed 2DS. You even said yourself, delayed games are eventually better, But in your case, they'll all just be bad forever. Poll Who Won? Gabe Newell and Scout Shigeru Miyamoto and Mario Trivia *In a deleted video, ERBParodies News With Scout, It says that he will be in season 2. Scout didn't appear in Season 2, however, but he appeared in this rap battle after switching classes from Medic when he Ubercharged Gabe Newell's rhymes. Scout was going to be in season 2 originally for a different matchup, where he would've fought Ellis from Left 4 Dead 2, and would've been played by The Wuz Shady Filmmaker, but due to complications, that never happened. *VideoGameRapBattles and SuperThingsOnCups have both played Mario in the past in their own projects; VGRB played Mario in "Super Smash Bros. VS PlayStation All-Stars", and in his first battle: "Ash Ketchum VS Super Mario." SToC played M A R I O (a creepypasta game) in "Sonic.exe VS M A R I O" for his Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta. *The writing process for this battle allegedly took a very long time, making it one of the battles that took the longest time to just write. *The ending gag with the ERBParodies logo is a reference to the Portal games, which is never mentioned in the battle itself. *This battle is the season 3 premiere, but it was originally planned to be just another battle; the original season 3 premiere was delayed for unknown reasons. *In the Soundcloud edition, some people thought that during the line, "Why don't you make a good game and put down the fries!" , they thought he said " Why don't you make your cocaine? Put down the fries!" This is mentioned by B-Lo Lorbes in his review of this battle. *In an attempt to more accurately portray Newell,Justin put a pillow under his shirt.This is mentioned by B-Lo Lorbes Category:VideoGameRapBattles Category:Justin Buckner Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Season 3 Category:Gabe Newell vs Shigeru Miyamoto